1. Field of the Invention
The invention relates to a crib, more particularly to a combined crib and playpen assembly.
2. Description of the Related Art
Referring to FIG. 1, a conventional baby crib 1, as disclosed in British Patent No. 2333034, has a fixed divider 11 across its center to divide the baby crib 1 into two bed sections 12 for accommodating two babies simultaneously. However, since the divider 11 of the conventional baby crib 1 is fixed, when the babies grow older and larger, spaces within the bed sections 12 become too cramped for the babies. Hence, an improvement of the conventional baby crib 1 is necessary.